


Lethal

by perfpatricia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abraxas is a sweetheart, Bella is a bitch, F/M, Hermione is a badass, Tom is comfortin, Untill she's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfpatricia/pseuds/perfpatricia
Summary: Tomione non-magic AU Tom and Hermione are college students and they are together. One morning Hermione is attacked. This tale is the sequence of events that followed.





	Lethal

When Tom got the call at the end of his ‘Advanced Organic Chemistry’ lecture he saw red. Hermione was in the emergency room because she had been attacked early in the morning. He looked at the time and thought of how not long ago he had said goodbye to her with a promise to meet up later for lunch. He immediately began to jog out of the university building and made his way to his car. How the fuck did the time fly by so fucking fast. Why didn’t I call her? What the fuck I wrong with me? What if- Before he was able to drown himself in his thoughts a flash of pale blond hair stopped him.

“Tom, what happened.” Both of his arms had found their way to Toms shoulders, that's when Tom noticed he had been shaking. Abraxas eyes were alert and Tom knew he must have the look of a wild man by the way Abraxas was acting. 

"Hermione, she's in the emergency room." He swallowed, the words were hard to get out but the truth, the truth was even more atrocious. "Someone attacked her, Abraxas. I wasn’t there to . . . I promised to keep her safe. How could this-" Tom bent over and gasped for air, moaning as a wounded animal. If the words where finally seeping into him, Hermione is lying in the hospital in pain. 

Tom was devolving before Abraxas' eyes and he knew if he didn't get Tom out of the public's eye they would attack him like yearlong hungered animals. Abraxas steered Tom towards his car. Once they were both inside Abraxas made his way towards the nearest hospital. The car ride was completely silent and that unnerved Abraxas. By the time they reached the hospital Tom looked completely different, all had drained from his face and the look in his eyes could kill. Tom made quick work to find Hermione and soon enough both him and Abraxas were standing in front of her room. 

When Tom saw Hermione, lying in the hospital bed all life seemed to be drained from her, he was livid. His girl was in pain. His. Girl. 

“Who would do this to her?” A stupid question they were both wondering and still they both seemed to know the answer. 

“Bellatrix,” they both said at the same time. “I’ll kill her Tom, if she did this to Hermione, I’ll kill her.” Abraxas said as he took in the condition that Hermione was in. 

“Oh, I’m sorry but only family is allowed in,” a bland nurse said as she walked into check in on Hermione. “We are her family,” Abraxas said as he began to walk out of the room, “I’m going to give her parents a call.” He said nodding at Tom. 

“Don’t worry them Abraxas, I will take care of everything.” 

“Well, if you are going to be the one to look after Miss Granger then I must tell you.” The nurse began to say, making sure only Tom was the only one within earshot. 

“What she’s gone through … if she makes it though, it won’t be easy. I’m terribly sorry to have to ask you this honey, but it gonna be a lot to deal with. What she’s going though, the hell she will endure after, are you sure you can be there for her? Because if you can’t assure me that you won’t leave this poor girl, then there’s no point in you staying.” She said picking up Hermione’s chart and checking on her vitals. 

“I won’t give up on her, and I will most certainly never leave her.” Tom said with the upmost compassion and honesty. The way he said it made the woman believe him, too. Without hesitation Tom was ready to give up his life if it meant having Hermione back. “Now will you please tell me what’s happened to her?” There was a look in his eyes that was so raw and vulnerable that the nurse had to look away, how do you tell someone their loved one has been violated in the worst of all ways?

“She was beaten… and stabbed multiple times…” The nurse cringe when she looked back to Hermione’s medical chart. “She’s just now gotten out of surgery but I’m afraid she will need to go back in an hour or two to repair some injured organs.” She continued but refused to look Tom in the eyes. There was something, something worse that she wasn’t telling him. 

“What else is there? What haven’t you told me?” He began to probe, but still the woman would not speak. “She is the person I love, the only person I’ve ever loved in my entire life. And she is lying unconscious in this hospital because I want there to protect her, now you aren’t telling me something. I need to know that she will be okay and that I can prevent this from happening ever again. For me to be able to do that you need to tell the entire truth.” Still the woman would not budge. “Please, I just need to kn-“

“We also found vaginal tearing, it was severally extensive and we can only assume that she suffered a great deal of pain. Judging by the chemicals that were in her blood stream when she came in she was most likely drugged before the attack took place. This all correlates with a sexual assault.” The room was silent, pain staking soundless, all that could be heard was the noise that came from every machine that was helping Hermione stay alive. 

A pained look came over Tom’s face, how could something so vile happen to such a beautiful being? How will she react when she comes to? Will she blame herself? Or will she hate me? For how long will she hate me? What can I do to help her? How do I make sure that she knows this doesn’t affect her worth or her beauty? How do I help her with this?  
Before Tom was able to respond to the nurse, a loud noise started to ring from one of the machines that was connected to Hermione. People ran into her room in a matter of seconds and in a heartbeat Hermione was being moved. All he managed to get was that something had gone wrong so they were taking her back into surgery sooner than expected. “It should only be a few hours, honey.” The nurse told him as she left. 

* * *

Lestrange, it was both of them, fucking both of them. They attacked her. They got to her when she was defenseless. They decided to strike when I wasn’t around. Everything was premeditated. Every last detail was perfected. And so of course I knew, it wasn’t their plan. It wasn’t for their reasons it was all for Bellatrix. She hated Hermione from the moment she started school with us. Since she started school with us Bellatrix has been after Hermione. Every day it would be some different scheme to get people to hate the new girl. Eventually when none of Bellatrix’s plans played out accordingly he hatred escalated. Instead of attempting to ruin Hermione’s reputation, she was out for blood. Bellatrix began to push Hermione around, but she didn’t get far. The only incident there was, was a vicious example of Bellatrix’s misdirected hate, Bellatrix pushed an unsuspecting Hermione out of the third story window in the library. Hermione, a girl everyone loved, did not simply fall out a third story window. Everyone knew that Bellatrix was the one responsible, it was clearly visible in the way she would walk down the hall. During Hermione’s stay in the hospital wing of the school Bellatrix began to exert her old personality. This was a side of her that Tom was never really fond of. He didn’t pay the encounter any mind until Hermione recovered and was allowed to leave the hospital wing. 

It was very subtle revenge plan. It began with Bellatrix being iced out of every social club and outing. Before long it was only Bellatrix and her boyfriend. Then she began to receive anonymous messages, someone chose not to physically harm Bellatrix but to manipulate her mind. Tom was loving every minute of it, his first guess was one of her cousins, Abraxas, Regulus, or even Sirius. Then animal carcasses began to appear in Bellatrix’s room until one day she walked in on a dying crow, she watched as the life drained from its body. The interesting thing about all the “attacks” on Bellatrix was that there was never any proof of them. Eventually Bellatrix became so paranoid that she sought out Hermione in the library, a quiet place of sanction, and confronted her on the mysterious occurrences. Hermione simply smiled at Bellatrix and said, “I’m the storm you were never prepared for, sunshine.” With that Hermione made her way towards the library exit, looking back towards Bellatrix. Smirking, seemingly satisfied with the petrified Bellatrix, “If this mysterious person continues to persecute you, Bella, don’t hesitate to reach out to me.” She walked out with a brutal look in her eyes and after that no one dared get in her way. 

Before anyone became the wiser Bellatrix had been expelled from the prestigious school for substance abuse. There are only so many times a professor is willing to write off the “usual” misbehavior. It wasn’t a problem in Tom’s eyes, not at all. A smart girl getting rid of the slag who’s only ambition was to gain more attention. Someone had to put Bellatrix in her place. That was the moment Tom began to take notice for the girl with frizzy, wild hair in the year below him. She was fucking lethal. Tom became attracted to Hermione because of her personality, she was vicious as was her mind. That was the underlining factor that really got Tom. She was absolutely brilliant. She was the top of her class. What Tom would give to have her in his year, some competition would be nice.

* * *

Hermione came out of the surgery seven hours after Tom had arrived at the hospital.  
Hermione didn’t wake up until two days after she got out of her last surgery.  
Hermione didn’t say anything for five days, after her attack.  
Hermione was in the hospital for 10 days, recovering from her attack.


End file.
